kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanjiro Kamado vs. Kyogai
Tanjiro Kamado vs. Kyogai is a battle fought between Demon Slayer Tanjiro Kamado against former Twelve Kizuki member Kyogai inside Tsuzumi Mansion. Prologue Tanjiro uses his sense of smell to locate Kiyoshi and finds him in a room holding one of the tsuzumi drums. Before the young boy hits it to teleport away, Teruko calls out to her brother and rushes to him. Kiyoshi is relieved and embraces his sister. Tanjiro introduces himself and tries to calm Kiyoshi since he's clearly been traumatized. Tanjiro uses his brotherly instincts to calm the children by showing him the ointment Urokodaki gave him. He dresses the wound and instantly relieves the pain. Now that Yushiro is calm, Tanjiro asks about what has been happing inside Tsuzumi Mansion. Still shaken from the events, Kiyoshi explains that three demons were fighting over him when the Tsuzumi Demon lost one of his drums. Kiyoshi was able to strike the drum and transport himself away. He's been holding on since then by striking the drum whenever danger is close. Tanjiro notes that the demon kept talking about marechi and Yushiro confirms they kept calling him that. Tanjiro's crow suddenly appears and explains that marechi refers to rare blooded humans that hold great nutritional value for demons. The children are scared and the young demon slayer notices Kyogai's scent approaching them. The demon slayer must leave to face the demon, but the children are afraid without him. Tanjiro tells them to use the tsuzumi and run anytime they fear danger. He promises to return for them and asks them to hold out just a little longer. Kyogai peeks around the corner at his prey and Tanjiro dashes straight for the demon. As soon as he leaves the room, Tanjiro tells the kids to hit the Tsuzumi and they do so. Battle Kyogai hits the tsuzumi on his right shoulder twice, spinning the room right and sending Tanjiro tumbling away. Tanjiro regains his balance and Kyogai steps out onto the roof of the room. Kyogai hits the drum on his stomach but Tanjiro is able to duck under the claw attack. He flips the room right with his right shoulder and then spins it back left with the other. Tanjiro reads Kyogai's patterns and figures out his leg drums spin the room forward and backward. He lands safely on the ground and immediately dodges a claw attack from the Tsuzumi on Kyogai's stomach. Kyogai starts hitting his drums faster and in different patterns to throw Tanjiro around. However, Tanjiro maintains his balance by reading the pattern of hits and staying close to the ground. The orientation of the room puts Tanjiro above Kyogai and he goes for a falling slash attack. Kyogai counters with a quick claw attack that Tanjiro is forced to quickly dodge. Tanjiro reels from the wounds sustained in his fight with Susamaru and Yahaba and starts to doubt his ability to fight back. He's exhausting himself dodging all of Kyogai's attacks while finding himself unable to muster an offensive because of his injuries. Tanjiro calls out to his sensei and Urokodaki reminds him that water can change into any form. The young demon slayer remembers there are Ten Water Breathing Forms meant to battle any kind of opponent. Kyogai sends Tanjiro into the ground hard by spinning the room left twice. Despite his injuries and his wavering spirit, Tanjiro musters the determination to give it everything he has to win. He proudly yells to Kyogai that he won't ever give up and takes his sword in hand to continue fighting. The Tsuzumi demon continuously spins the room as Tanjiro tries with all his might to muster some resolve. His broken bones creak as Kyogai turns the room in different directions and tries to strike him with claw attacks. Tanjiro is forced to hang from a ceiling light and realizes that spirit alone isn't enough to change the dynamic of this fight. He knows he has to use his head if he wants to win and Kyogai launches another claw attack straight for him. Tanjiro lets go and nearly falls out of the door below him into the next room. !]] Enraged, Kyogai says that he must hurry and consume some marechi. The room turns again and Tanjiro falls to the ground. Without time to stop and think, Tanjiro buys some time by asking the demons name and declaring that he won't give up. Kyogai recalls his painful past and gets even angrier, striking his drums with more speed and ferocity than ever before. He uses Rapid Drumming to increase the tempo and suspends Tanjiro in the air as the room shifts at increasing speeds. Tanjiro starts to get dizzy and notices that the claw attacks have increased from three claws to five. He dodges a few of them in mid-air and lands safely between some writings on the ground without disturbing them. Kyogai notices this and stops for a moment. This allows Tanjiro to think and he realizes how to properly breathe and move thanks to the aforementioned precise landing. Using quick, shallow breaths to reinforce the muscles around his injuries, Tanjiro dodges several consecutive claw attacks. He notices the scent of mold whenever they appear and Kyogai is surprised he can't land a hit. Tanjiro unleashes Water Breathing - Ninth Form: Splashing Water Flow, Turbulent to minimize his landing time and area while rapidly closing the distance between him and Kyogai. By adapting to the rooms orientation changes, Tanjiro gets in Kyogai's face despite his Blood Demon Art. Tanjiro sees the opening thread and launches himself at the demon. He calls Kyogai's name and compliments his amazing Blood Demon Art before decapitating the demon with a decisive slash while falling from above. Aftermath Kyogai's head rolls across the ground while Tanjiro grimaces from taking too deep a breath. Kyogai asks if the boy truly thinks his spell is incredible and Tanjiro confirms he thinks his Blood Demon Art was amazing. However, Tanjiro can't forgive Kyogai for killing humans either. Tanjiro takes a blood sample using a knife Yushiro made for him and an invisible cat comes to collect it. Afterward, he prepares to go find Kiyoshi and Teruko. As Kyogai's head slowly fades away into dust, he sheds tears of joy knowing that Tanjiro appreciated his writings enough not to trample on them. He also appreciates the boy giving recognition to his Blood Demon Art and all his hard work. As Kyogai fades away completely, Tanjiro tells him to rest in peace and exits the room. References Navigation Category:Tanjiro Kamado Battles Category:Kyogai Battles